


Tempting

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu Catboy Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Bird/Human Hybrids, Blushing, Cat Akaashi Keiji, Cat Kuroo Tetsurou, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Haikyuu Catboy Week 2021, Hybrids, Kindergarten, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Pining, Purring, Young Love, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The thought of petting Akaashi is too tempting for young Bokuto to bear.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Catboy Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Day 2 (Haikyuu!! Catboy Week), Haikyuu!! Catboy Week





	Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Petting.  
> Day 2: Childhood friends.

Watching Akaashi playing in the sandbox with his adorable little ears twitching made Bokuto’s small wings do the same. He leaned forward on the swing so much he almost fell off. The only thing preventing him from it was Kuroo grabbing the back of his T-shirt. Startled, Bokuto blinked up at him. Kuroo sighed, and rolled his eyes.

”If you want something from him, just go and ask,” Kuroo said, then raised one of his eyebrows. ”What do you want from him exactly?”

Bokuto let out a small hoot, blushing so hard he felt his ears burning. He averted his eyes, fixing his gaze to the ground. He had no idea how to tell it to Kuroo – so how could he ask Akaashi?! Bokuto took a deep breath, strengthening his will, then spoke up on a quiet voice.

”I… I just want to pet him,” he mumbled, ears burning even more. ”His ears seems so soft.” Hearing that, Kuroo burst out laughing so hard all the other kids near to the swing looked at them. ”What?!” Bokuto asked with an offended pout.

”Then what’s holding you back?” Kuroo asked, taking some deep breaths. ”Kenma and I always pet each other.”

”But that is you and Kenma,” Bokuto grumbled, kicking a rock in front of him, ”and Kenma only lets you pet him.” At that, Kuroo blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck. ”My mama always said that petting other hybrids is disrespectful.”

”If you do it without asking or to someone you don’t know, yes,” Kuroo hummed, touching his chin, ”but you and Akaashi are friends, so it is totally okay.”

”Really?” Bokuto asked, his wings fluttering in excitement. Kuroo snickered – like always when his best friend had such a reaction about something – then nodded.

Bokuto needed nothing more, he jumped off the swing, an ran to the sand box – only to come to a halt, anxiety rising in his stomach again. He felt his palms sweat, and had to take a few deep breathes to calm himself down.

”Good afternoon, Bokuto-san,” Bokuto heard the quiet voice and squeaked. He snapped his head towards the direction of the sand box, seeing Akaashi watching him with interest.

”S-stop scaring me like that, Akashi!” He exclaimed, and Akaashi’s ears drooped, making Bokuto feel like shit. ”I-I mean it is not a problem! Your greeting only caught me off guard!” Bokuto explained embarrassed as he crouched down across from the other child.

”Thank you for the kind words, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said with a small adorable giggle. ”Now, what can I do for you?” Bokuto gulped again, but held Akaashi’s gaze firmly.

”’Kashi, can I… pet your ears a bit?” He asked, and Akaashi’s face became crimson red. However, before Bokuto could apologize, he nodded slightly. A huge grin appeared on Bokuto’s face as he reached out, and started petting one of his ears. It was even softer than he had imagined! After a few minutes of petting, Bokuto read a strange sound, and his ears widened. His hand stop in surprise before speaking up. ”’Kashi, are you… purring?”


End file.
